


We Need More Member She Said

by KHHAkgae



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, F/F, More Relationships to be added, Twitter, chaeyeon is an irresponsible but caring gf, chatfic, gatorade made your piss green, heehyun got slandered a lot, tbh i dont know why i wrote this, they swears a lot, this fic is unfunny, we need more DIA fic so i made one, yebin is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHHAkgae/pseuds/KHHAkgae
Summary: Cross posted on aff.A twitter chat fic, band!au. Or a fic where Heehyun got slandered a lot.





	1. Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [be my woof *wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912665) by [lovelyebin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin). 



> this fic is funny i swear (its not)

**KHH** @empresski

Is it a cat? Or is it a fish? Nobody knows and nobody dares to ask

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN

@empresski THE DISRESPECT 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@empresski UR NO BETTER UNNIE 

 

**KHH** @empresski

@A.EJN !! 

 

**KHH** @empresski

@A.EJN . . . . 

 

**KHH** @empresski

@A.EJN *u're 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN

Anyways please come to our usual friday night gigs 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Diamond (6)** _(Eunice, Heehyun, Jenny, Eunjin, Yebin, Eunchae)_

 

Heehyun : so, hoe u commin or nah? 

Heehyun : *heo 

Eunice : Pretty sure you did that on purpose 

Eunice : But, yeah I'm comming 

Yebin : is it going to be the usual? 

Eunjin : wym, its always the usual 

Yebin : i mean, 

Yebin : the usual usual 

Eunjin : yeah the usual usual 

Eunchae : i have no idea what you guys are talking about 

Heehyun : it's the gigs, we're playing the usual gigs 

Heehyun : with the usual song, at the usual place 

Jenny : btw, we need to do something about the position 

Jenny : i played the piano, heehyun unnie played the piano, eunchae played the piano even eunjin played the piano 

Jenny : but thank god she learned the drum 

Heehyun : nah, i think its okay for now 

Heehyun : might be a problem for the future 

Eunice : We need new song, that's a bigger problem 

Yebin : i am making song unnie 

Yebin : its just... 

Yebin : not ready yet 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

So my gf just left me for a band gigs and she didnt even tell me?? 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski you have a band????? 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski all this time I thought you were out with your poetry club friends 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

Am I not alowed to know. . .? 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

Im kind of mad. 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

Nvm she got me strawberry latte 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice

I met Chaeyeon on the usual gig place today 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice

That's unusual, considering she hates crowed place filled with sweaty people 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@minionice i am now your regular audience 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN

@minionice @j_chaeyeoni lol someone's whipped for hh-unnie 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@minionice @A.EJN says the one who follows everything jenny unnie do 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN

@minionice @j_chaeyeoni i suddenly cant read 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH's Apprentice** @yebae_k 

I am now someone who teach someone 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon

@yebae_k o_o

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@yebae_k how does it feels to have apprentice? 

 

**KHH's Apprentice** @yebae_k 

@empresski it feels good to share my knowledge to someone 

 

**KHH's Apprentice** @yebae_k 

@empresski unlike you who made your apprentice do unethical things 

 

**KHH** @empresski

@yebae_k is this how you repay me 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Not anymore** @yebae_k 

. . .

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN

@yebae_k translation : yebin is a freeman now 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Heehyun unnie**   _> chaeyeon to heehyun _

 

Chaeyeon : unnie 

Chaeyeon : bae? 

Heehyun : yes, honey? 

Chaeyeon : did u do the chores I gave u this morning? 

Heehyun : what chores? 

Heehyun : o  shit

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

The satan is making a comeback 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski

@s0yul hey, mind if i crash 2nite? 

 

**.** @s0yul

@empresski yes, i do mind? my parents are home unnie 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski

fuck

 

 

**KHH** @empresski

@eunchaewon hey my fav dongsaeng. mind if i ask your whereabout. cause the satan is getting near 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon

@eunchaewon i still have class unnie 

 

**KHH** @empresski

@eunchaewon damnit chaewon 

 

**-**

 

**KHH** @empresski

 its getting nearer 

 

**KHH** @empresski

Yall gon hav 2 prayy for my ass tonight 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice

@empresski Nobody's going to miss you, ki 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Heehyun unnie**   _> chaeyeon to heehyun _

 

Chaeyeon : babe where are you? 

Chaeyeon : im not mad okay 

Chaeyeon : lets just talk for a bit 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Gay, probably**   _> heehyun to eunjin _

 

Heehyun : what does it mean 

Heehyun : when your gf says 

Heehyun : 'lets just talk for a bit' 

Eunjin : fuck if I know 

Eunjin : what did you do 

Heehyun : i didnt do my chores?? 

Heehyun : but she says she's not mad 

Eunjin : what did she told you 

Eunjin : i mean, the chores 

Eunjin : what did she told u to do? 

Heehyun : laundry 

Eunjin : man wtf 

Eunjin : thats the worst bro 

Heehyun : you're not helping! 

Eunjin : why dont you do it now? 

Eunjin : im pretty sure she's not home yet 

Heehyun : i cant im not home 

Eunjin : well  

Eunjin : i cant help you 

Eunjin : just talk to her then 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Bae❤❤**   _> heehyun to chaeyeon _

 

Heehyun : hey 

Heehyun : im sorry 

Heehyun : i 

Heehyun : i've been busy 

Chaeyeon : with the band? 

Heehyun : 

Heehyun : yes 

Chaeyeon : look honey, i cant forbid you doing things you like 

Chaeyeon : but you have responsibility too you know 

Heehyun : i know 

Heehyun : im sorry chae 

Chaeyeon : why are you so busy anyway? 

Heehyun : umm 

Heehyun : i made songs 

Chaeyeon : and? 

Heehyun : did the stuff, you know advertising, promoting my band to a record label 

Heehyun : and did the scheduling for rehearsal 

Heehyun : incase jenny's studio is occupied 

Heehyun : and im searching for new members 

Chaeyeon : why? Isn't your band already have like, 8 members? 

Heehyun : 6, chaeyeon 

Heehyun : we need subtitute 

Chaeyeon : i can be a subtitute 

Heehyun : what 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Diamond**

 

Heehyun : so 

Heehyun : me and chaeyeon had a silly fight 

Heehyun : and now 

Heehyun : she's joining the band 

Yebin : what 

Eunjin : wth happened in the span of 20 minutes 

Heehyun : anyways 

Heehyun : she didnt join the main band 

Eunchae : we have a sub band?? 

Heehyun : let me talk please 

Heehyun : she wants to be our manager 

Heehyun : so that we can focus on our band stuff, like making music and all that  

Heehyun : so, any objections? 

Eunice : No, I guess 

Yebin : nope 

Eunjin : nah 

Eunchae : no 

Heehyun : jenny? 

Jenny : no objection captain 

Heehyun : well then 

 

_Heehyun invited Chaeyeon_

_Chaeyeon joined the group_

 

Chaeyeon : hello ^^ 

Eunjin : sup bro 

Eunjin : and all this started because of heehyun unnie didnt do her laundry 

Eunice : Laundry? Is this why you fight? 

Chayeon : its not a fight unnie 

Heehyun : yes 

Heehyun : damnit chaeyeon 

Eunchae : unnies, i have a suggestion 

Eunice : Spill 

Eunchae : how about we cover a blackbear song? 

Jenny : which one 

Eunchae : Dirty Laundry 

Heehyun : Chaewon 

Eunjin : and why do choose such song dear Chaewon 

Eunjin : we wanna know 

Yebin : i liked where this is going 

Heehyun : well I dont yebin, fuck off 

Eunchae : because

Eunchae :

_Heehyun removed Eunchae_


	2. Regaining Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship ended with Chaeyeon now Eunchae is my best friend.
> 
> Yebin forgot to save.
> 
> Eunjin asking Heehyun relationship stuff.

**.** @s0yul 

I need new display name, sugestions please 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@s0yul , 

 

**.** @s0yul 

@A.EJN eunjin no 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@s0yul oh i know, how about ; 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@s0yul a combination between . and ,  

 

**.** @s0yul 

@A.EJN still a no 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@s0yul @A.EJN how about 'Eunjin likes me but won't say' 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@s0yul @j_chaeyeoni i- 

 

**Eunjin likes me** @s0yul 

@A.EJN @j_chaeyeoni good choice 

 

**Eunjin likes me** @s0yul 

@A.EJN @j_chaeyeoni i can only fit Eunjin likes me, because of twitter character restriction ^^ 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Little Bitch** _> Eunjin to Chaeyeon_ 

 

Eunjin : CHAEYEON!! 

Chaeyeon : ASXHJSJAKAKKA 

Chaeyeon : I'M SORRY 

Chaeyeon : I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULF DO THAT 

Chaeyeon : OMG I'M SO SORRY 

Chaeyeon : EUNJIN BABE 

Chaeyeon : SAY SOMETHING 

Chaeyeon : OMG 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

^^ 

[ ](http://i349.photobucket.com/albums/q371/shion_ss/New%20Canvas_zpsn9zl2vst.jpg)

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@A.EJN IM SO SORRY OMG 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@A.EJN @j_chaeyeoni don't rope me into this ;-; 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

Heehyun unnie didnt let me join the group chat again :( 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@eunchaewon well, did you regret what you did yesterday? 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@empresski well, no? 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@empresski OMG UNNIE DONT BLOCK ME PLEASE 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@empresski IM JOKING PLS UNBLOCK 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

Raising kid is hard 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski i was about to tell you, we're adopting another kid 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@j_chaeyeoni WHAT? WHO? 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski Eunjin's cousin 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@j_chaeyeoni i dont know her 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski you'll meet her in no time 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@empresski @j_chaeyeoni yeah she'll be here in two days 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@j_chaeyeoni wait im still mad at you 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@A.EJN just dont block me please :"( 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Superior**   Ahn @A.EJN 

Chaeyeon bought me to the new burger king 

 

**Superior**   Ahn @A.EJN 

And I'm.... happy 

 

**Superior**   Ahn @A.EJN 

I love chaeyeon 

[ ](http://i349.photobucket.com/albums/q371/shion_ss/wawaw_zps98a6qz06.jpg)

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@A.EJN I lov u 2 bestfriend 

 

 

- 

 

**Diamond**

 

_Eunjin invited Eunchae to the group_

_Eunchae joined the group_

 

Eunchae :  im touched someone care about me 

Eunjin : you're welcome 

Yebin : oh yeah 

Yebin : btw 

Yebin : me, Heehyun unnie, Eunice unnie and Jenny unnie are at Jenny unnie's studio 

Yebin : come drop by if you can 

Chaeyeon : im cominggg 

Chaeyeon : after work 

Eunjin : me and chaewon might or might not go 

Eunjin : busy at the mall 

Heehyun : the hell u doing at the mall 

Eunjin : shopping duh 

Eunchae : unnie unblock me please 

Heehyun : no.. 

Eunjin : restocking food 

Eunjin : because my cousin's going to crash at my place 

Eunchae : im helping Eunjin unnie 

Heehyun : right 

Heehyun : wait 

Heehyun : Chaeyeon 

Heehyun : aren't you at work? why are you buying eunjin food 

Chaeyeon : lol 

Chaeyeon : I just left for work unnie 

Chaeyeon : after I gave free burger to eunjin and eunchae 

Heehyun : wAIT YOU GAVE EUNCHAE FREE FOOD TOO? 

Heehyun : chaewon 

Heehyun : you better step your game up, if you want me to unblock you 

Eunchae : im a broke highschooler unnie :( 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

Sighhhh 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

Sighhhhhhh 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

Sighhhhhhhhhhhh 

 

- 

 

 

**Diamond**

 

Eunchae : did something happen? 

Jenny : blackout happen 

Heehyun : YEBIN FORGOT TO SAVE 

Yebin : YOU WANTED TO MIX THINGS FIRST 

Eunice : The DAW shutdown 

Eunice : I was about to record my bass 

Heehyun : YOU HAVENT SAVE FOR TWO HOURS 

Yebin : NOT MY FAULT 

Yebin : THE BLACKOUT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN 

Jenny : yeah it was weird 

Jenny : it wasn't supposed to happen 

Jenny : ohh, the power is back 

Heehyun : yebin check the computer please 

Yebin : OH GOD 

Yebin : GOD IS REAL 

Yebin : THANK GOD FOR AUTOSAVE 

Eunice : That's great 

Eunice : Now back to recording 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

Remember kids, the most important thing in making song is saving 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@eunchaewon hey, hh unnie told me if u're going to Jenny unnie's, please bring food 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@yebae_k unblock me first :( 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@yebae_k @eunchaewon done 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@empresski I love u unnie 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@empresski @eunchaewon that's my line kid 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

I can't believe some kid tried to step my game up 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@yebae_k on top of that, this kid is my bestie 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@yebae_k I cant believe this 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@yebae_k unnie not you too, pls don’t block me 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@eunchaewon ofc no sweaty 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@eunchaewon im not heehyun unnie 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

Someone is vaguing me 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Eunjin likes me** @s0yul 

Yebin and Chaewon interaction is cute 

 

**Eunijn likes me** @s0yul 

@s0yul I wish I had someone like that sigh 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@s0yul now's your chance! @A.EJN 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@j_chaeyeoni we've been over this chaeyeon sweety 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@j_chaeyeoni and we just made up 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Chaeyeoniee** _> Jenny to Chaeyeon _

 

Jenny : sighhhh 

Jenny : why won't she make a move on me 

Chaeyeon : give her more time unnie 

Chaeyeon : she's just shy 

Jenny : fine 

Jenny : thanks chae 

Jenny : oh and please keep doing that 

Chaeyeon : do what? 

Jenny : push eunjin 

Chaeyeon : will do unnie ^^ 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

M y gi r l f rie nd iiss h ot om g 

[ ](http://i349.photobucket.com/albums/q371/shion_ss/GetImage%202_zpsffdlo60t.jpg)

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski my gf is cute 

[ ](http://i349.photobucket.com/albums/q371/shion_ss/ya_zpssngidy1v.jpg)

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

@empresski @j_chaeyeoni Get a room you two 

 

**Fab Chae** @j_chaeyeoni 

@minionice @empresski will do unnie ;) 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

@j_chaeyeoni @empress Y'all nasty 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Big Bitch** _> Eunjin to Heehyun_

 

Eunjin : how do you girlfriend this girl 

Heehyun : what 

Eunjin : I like someone 

Eunjin : im shy 

Eunjin : you're the only person who I can talk this to 

Heehyun : what about chaeyeon? 

Eunjin : chaeyeon keep teasing me 

Eunjin : I cant stand that 

Heehyun : sorry for that 

Heehyun : so who's this girl 

Eunjin : u know already 

Heehyun : I don’t? Im dense remember 

Eunjin : damnnit unnie 

Heehyun : now we're using honorifics 

Eunjin : unnieeee 

Heehyun : whaaat 

Heehyun : okay im sorry who is it? 

Eunjin : its jenny unnie 

Heehyun : does she know you like her? 

Eunjin : probably? 

Eunjin : chaeyeon keep talking infront of jenny unnie 

Eunjin : that I like her 

Heehyun : that’s good? 

Heehyun : I mean 

Heehyun : now you just have to make it clear 

Heehyun : that you really like her 

Eunjin : yeah but HOW 

Heehyun : I don’t know 

Heehyun : ask her if she wanna go on a date 

Eunjin : how did you propose chaeyeon 

Heehyun : propose lol 

Eunjin : I don’t know the right word okay 

Heehyun : I don’t remember 

Eunjin : what! 

Eunjin : you just don't want to tell me! 

Heehyun : ...yes 

Heehyun : just ask her ffs eunjin 

Heehyun : take her to goddamn park or something 

Eunjin : fine 

Eunjin : ill try 

Eunjin : thx unnie 

Heehyun : you're welcome 

 

 

-

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN

i will finally do something right (hopefully) wish me luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] DAW is a digital audio workstation basically a program to make a song
> 
> just to clear some stuff, chaeyeon and heehyun is living in the same apartment, jenny is rich that's why she has a home studio, and everyone is in college exept chaeyeon and eunchae, eunchae is in highschool and chaeyeon is working as an amateur model.


	3. Gatorade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunjin cousin's coming.
> 
> Beauty blender is an instrument.
> 
> Jieqiong almost ruin a relationship.

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

My voisin is coming 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@A.EJN *coisin 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@A.EJN **cozisn 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@A.EJN My god 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@A.EJN cousin? 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@yebae_k rhank yuo tebinn 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@yebaek_k i neefd new phone 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

Lgbtqewctj : lesbian gay bisexual trans queer eunjin wont confess to jenny 

 

**Superior Ahn** @A.EJN 

@j_chaeyeoni let me live in peace 

 

 

- 

 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @@A.EJN 

Sigh 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Puppers** _> eunjin to somyi _

 

Eunjin : hey kiddo 

Somyi : sup unnie 

Eunjin : hows it going 

Somyi : good! 

Somyi : what about you unnie? 

Eunjin : same as always 

Somyi : i'll be home at 2 

Somyi : who's home? 

Eunjin : me and chaeyeon 

Somyi : oh! I remember her 

Somyi : your friend is nice 

Eunjin : thanks -chaeyeon 

Eunjin : anyways 

Eunjin : i recall you played something 

Somyi : ? 

Eunjin : instrument wise 

Somyi : sorry, last time I played something was egg 

Somyi : i played an egg 

Eunjin : whats an egg 

Eunjin : im really confused rn 

Somyi :  

[ ](http://i349.photobucket.com/albums/q371/shion_ss/GetImage%203_zpsaxbdd8xy.jpg)

Eunjin : beauty.. blender? 

Somyi : what no 

 

 

- 

 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

Tell me, what is the name of this thing 

[ ](http://i349.photobucket.com/albums/q371/shion_ss/GetImage%203_zpsaxbdd8xy.jpg)

**Not anymore** @yebae_k 

@A.EJN kinder joy 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@A.EJN the thing chaeyeon used to smudge her make up 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

@A.EJN @empresski beauty blender -_- 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@A.EJN easter egg! 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@A.EJN breast pad 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@j_chaeyeoni im going to pretend that i didnt see that 

 

**Eunjin likes me** @s0yul 

@A.EJN ping pong ball 

 

 

- 

 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

See im not the only one who doesnt know what this thing is @somyee 

 

**Frog-o** @somyee 

@A.EJN it's an egg shaker unnie! shaker but egg shaped! 

 

 

-

 

 

**Not anymore** @yebaek_k

@A.EJN you hung out with chaeyeon without inviting me??

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN

@yebae_k you only hang out with chaewon nowadays

 

**Not anymore** @yebae_k

@A.EJN eunchae is sick,,, i cant hang out

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN

@yebae_k then not my problem, go away yebin

 

**Not anymore** @yebae_k

@A.EJN okay, byee :(

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN

@yebae_k do not use frozen reference please

 

 

- 

 

 

**Bae❤❤**   _> heehyun to chaeyeon _

 

Heehyun : chaeyeon what the fuck did you eat 

Chaeyeon : ? 

Chaeyeon : what do you mean 

Heehyun : the toilet! 

Heehyun : did you not flush the goddamn toilet! 

Chaeyeon : i did! 

Heehyun : then why the hell is it green 

Heehyun : is your pee fucking green?! 

Chaeyeon : what the hell are you talking about! 

Heehyun : the toilet water is fucking green chaeyeon! 

Chaeyeon : i don't know! 

Chaeyeon : i havent went home 

Chaeyeon : i wouldnt know 

Heehyun : did you drink the gatorade? 

Chaeyeon : what gatorade? 

Heehyun : well someone must have drank that and pee! 

Heehyun : i just google searched this! 

Heehyun : the gatorade is making the pee green! 

Chaeyeon : why do we have gatorade in our apartment? 

Heehyun : eunjin gave it to me last halloween 

Heehyun : it must have expired by now 

Heehyun : if it wasnt you then someone broke into the apartment 

Chaeyeon : the hell 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

Im suing whoever used our toilet! 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

Im opening a new case for the fbi 

 

 

- 

 

 

Heehyun : alright 

Heehyun : did we gave our apartment key to someone 

Chaeyeon : you gave it to eunice unnie last month 

Heehyun : why??

Chaeyeon : you were drunk honey

 

 

- 

 

 

**Hoe** _> heehyun to eunice _

 

Heehyun : hoe 

Heehyun : where were you this morning? 

Eunice : I went to jenny 

Heehyun : rly 

Eunice : Yes? 

Heehyun : do u have my apartment key? 

Eunice : I do 

Heehyun : did u broke into the apartment? 

Eunice : No? 

Eunice : Heehyun, did something happen? 

Heehyun : yes. 

Heehyun : did you gave my key to someone else? 

Eunice : No, as long as I remember 

Heehyun : do you like gatorade? 

Eunice : ? 

Eunice : Where is this going Heehyun? 

Heehyun : just answer it please 

Heehyun : im desperate and in a hurry 

Eunice : I don't like soft drink in general 

 

 

- 

 

 

Heehyun : i dont believe its eunice 

Chaeyeon : make sense 

Chaeyeon : she always flush the toilet 

Heehyun : unlike you 

Chaeyeon : that was one time unnie 

 

 

-

 

 

**KHH** @empresski

wait, is a gatorade even a soft drink?

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN

@empresski soft drink, sport drink, same thing

 

 

- 

 

 

**Diamond**

 

Heehyun : do any of you like gatorade? 

Eunice : No 

Heehyun : i already asked you unnie 

Yebin : i kinda like gatorade, why? 

Heehyun : okay yebin 

Heehyun : did you broke into our apartment 

Yebin : what does this have to do with gatorade? 

Heehyun : answer! 

Yebin : what the hell 

 

 

- 

 

 

**My bitch** _> heehyun to yebin _

 

Heehyun : yebin is your piss green? 

Yebin : unnie what the hell! 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Bff❤**   _> chaeyeon to yebin _

 

Chaeyeon : yebin! 

Yebin : what! 

Chaeyeon : i want to ask you something 

Yebin : go ahead 

Chaeyeon : do you like gatorade 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Not anymore** @yebae_k 

What is it with this couple and gatorade! 

 

**Not anymore** @yebae_k 

@yebae_k im scared help! 

 

 

- 

 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

Chaeyeon ran out of my house in full speed wtf 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Heehyun unnie** _> chaeyeon to heehyun _

 

Chaeyeon : okay its not yebin 

Heehyun : then who is it 

Chaeyeon : not eunjin either 

Chaeyeon : eunjin is with me this afternoon 

Chaeyeon : im on my way home btw

 

 

- 

 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

Okay, since we're not getting enlightened by the culprit, we're going to close this case 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@j_chaeyeoni forever 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@j_chaeyeoni and we're sorry for everyone that got into this mess 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@j_chaeyeoni sincerely, the superior couple (bcs eunjin wont ask jenny unnie out), chaeyeon n heehyun 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@j_chaeyeoni WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SCREW UP YOUR APOLOGY 

 

 

- 

 

 

**The other little bitch** _> eunjin to yebin _

 

Eunjin : yebsie 

Yebin : what 

Yebin : if you're going to ask about gatorade shit i wont answer 

Eunjin : wtf no 

Eunjin : its about me 

Eunjin : and jenny unnie 

Yebin : what about it 

Eunjin : i like jenny unnie 

Yebin : well thats obvious 

Eunjin : is it? 

Eunjin : anyways 

Eunjin : well i like her but 

Eunjin : does she even like me? 

Eunjin : im afraid of rejection yebin 

Yebin : eunjin? the baddest bitch in highschool is afraid of rejection? 

Yebin : thats 

Yebin : cute 

Yebin : eunjin wtf 

Eunjin : :( 

Yebin : you're getting softer 

Eunjin : yebin what do i do 

Yebin : well what did you do? 

Eunjin : yebin! 

Yebin : okay geez 

Yebin : do u want me to ask jenny unnie? 

Eunjin : what are you going to ask? 

Yebin : "do you like eunjin?" 

Eunjin : yebin no! 

Eunjin : can you be more subtle 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Jennyfer lawrence**   _> yebin to jenny _

 

Yebin : she asked about you

Jenny : eunjin? 

Yebin : yes! 

Yebin : lol 

Yebin : i cant believe everyone knows you guys have feeling for each other 

Yebin : but neither of you made a move 

Jenny : its hard yebin 

Yebin : whats so hard about it 

Yebin : like, just ask her out if she wont 

Jenny : its not that! 

Jenny : i want her to confess 

Jenny : she looked cute when embarassed 

Yebin : bully 

Jenny : haha 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

Jenny-unnie is weird 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

@yebae_k Remember last halloween?  

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@minionice remember what? theres too much thing going on last year 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

@yebae_k The party that Jenny invited us? 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@minionice oh god, i have war flashback on that 

 

**Eunjin likes me** @s0yul 

@minionice @yebae_k heehyun-unnie threw up 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@s0yul @minionice @yebae_k no, please do not continue 

 

**Eunjin likes me** @s0yul 

@empresski @minionice @yebae_k on chaeyeon 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@s0yul @minionice @yebae_k  ssto p  i t hu r t sss 

 

 

- 

 

 

**???**

 

??? : Hey 

Heehyun : new phone who dis 

??? : Nayoung 

Heehyun : HEEYYYAA LOSER HOWS IT GOING WITH SEJEONG 

Nayoung : It's... Im 

Heehyun : oh 

Heehyun : hey Im 

Nayoung : Yeah hey 

Nayoung : Remember my girlfriend? 

Heehyun : the chinese girl? yes 

Nayoung : I think she has your apartment key 

Heehyun : huh? 

Heehyun : WHAT 

Heehyun : IS HER PISS GREEN??? 

Nayoung : Yes? 

Nayoung : Wait, how do you know 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT JIEQIONG 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@empresski YOU ALMOST RUIN A RELATIONSHIP 

 

 

- 

 

 

Heehyun : how'd she get my key? 

Nayoung : Chaeyeon left it in the photoshoot location 

Nayoung : Jieqiong thought it would be a great idea to deliver the key to your apartment 

Heehyun : it was a bad idea 

Nayoung : It is 

Nayoung : I'm going to send Jieqiong for a check up in the hospital 

Nayoung : I don't quite understand what happen in your house 

Heehyun : i think its better for u to not know 

Heehyun : tell her get well soon okay 

Nayoung : Will do, thanks 

Heehyun : oh and 

Heehyun : tell her 'no more gatorade' 

Nayoung : ?? 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Bae ❤❤**   _> heehyun to chaeyeon _

 

Heehyun : babe 

Chaeyeon : yes hun? 

Heehyun : do. not. left. your. key. in. your. photoshoot. 

Chaeyeon : :( 


	4. Strawberry Latte Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyeon doesn't fart.
> 
> Eunice ditch practice to watch despicable me 3.
> 
> Somyi joined the group chat.
> 
> Eunjin suddenly have confidence.

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

Remember when Chaeyeon said she doesnt fart? 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@yebae_k alright wdy have in mind yebin 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@j_chaeyeoni we love character development 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@yebae_k i do not fart infront of people yebin 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@j_chaeyeoni @yebae_k chaeyeon farts in her sleep 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski @yebae_k in this house, we do not tell such lies honey 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@j_chaeyeoni @empresski in this house we fart freely honey 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

My kink is Chaeyeon farting freely 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni

@empresski BLOCKED 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

Eunjin-unnie keeps telling us that her cousin is coming, but when will she arrived? 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@eunchaewon excuse me? she arrived last thursday when you were sick 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@A.EJN then where is she 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@eunchaewon on the way to jenny unnie's 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

Despicable me 3 is out! ❤ ❤ 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@minionice we are supposed to have practice now! 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

@empresski Screw you Ki! This is more important! 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski @minionice uhh unnie, the practice almost start?? 

 

**Minion-eomma** @minionice 

@j_chaeyeoni Chaeyeon, would you rather go get a strawberry latte or practice your bass in a room full of sweaty people? 

 

**Queen Chaw Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@minionice understandable, have a good day 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@j_chaeyeoni @minionice CHAEYEON 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

I-i have a little sister 

 

**Little Missile** @eunchaewon 

@eunchaewon its like a dream 

 

**Frog-o** @somyee 

@eunchaewon nice to meet you too unnie! 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Big Missile** @eunchaewon 

Im touched ㅠㅠ 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Frog-o** @somyee 

My new unnies is nice! 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@somyee thats good to hear! 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Diamond**

 

_Eunjin invited Somyi to the group_

_Somyi joined the group_

 

Somyi : hello everyone! 

Chaeyeon : hi, sweetheart ^^ 

Yebin : hey kiddo 

Eunchae : little sister... 

Somyi : it was a nice to meet you all today! 

Somyi : i had a great time playing music! 

Heehyun : lets meet again Somyi 

Eunchae : your voice is nice Somyi 

Yebin : yeah its a great addition to the band 

Yebin : although we already have many member 

Eunjin : if someone is sick you can be our subtitute! 

Eunchae : are you directing that to me? 

Somyi : it'll be a pleasure unnie! 

Heehyun : you're cute 

Heehyun : we're adopting you 

Chaeyeon : lets ditch Eunchae! 

Eunchae : MOM 

 

 

- 

 

 

**I watched DM3** @minionice 

Who is Somi 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@minionice rly unnie? 

 

**Eunjin Likes Me** @s0yul 

@minionice chaeyeon's new daugther! 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@minionice this is why you need to come the practice 

 

 

- 

 

 

**I watched DM3** @minionice 

I was talking about the half korean girl... 

 

**I watched DM3** @minionice 

@minionice NOT Eunjin's cousin! 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Eunjin Likes Me** @s0yul 

Little Ahn is cute 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@s0yul do you know whats cuter than little ahn? 

 

**1#chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@s0yul you 

 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Chaeyeoniee** _> Jenny to Chaeyeon _

 

Jenny : ASFJDKAKK 

Jenny : WHAT IS HAPPENING 

Jenny : WHY IS SHE SUDDENLY SO BOLD 

Jenny : not that i complain tho 

Chaeyeon : isnt that good unnie? 

Jenny : it is 

Jenny : im red chaeyeon... 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Eunjin Likes Me** @s0yul 

@A.EJN really? 

 

**Eunjin Likes Me** @s0yul 

@A.EJN i think you're cuter than me ❤ 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@s0yul hm? are you flirting with me right now? 

 

**Eunjin Likes Me** @s0yul 

@A.EJN what if i am? 

 

**1# chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN

@s0yul i like it, but i like it more when im the one who did it instead 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Big Missile** @eunchaewon 

Eunjin unnie having the confidence to flirt Jenny unnie? It's just not realistic 

 

**1#chaeyeon anti** @A.EJN 

@eunchaewon shut it fuck face 

 

**Big Missile** @eunchaewon 

@A.EJN ASFSHAJK RUDE! 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

Good night world! Today is a great day 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Bigger Bitch** _> Eunjin to Heehyun _

 

Eunjin : hey 

Eunjin : unnie 

Eunjin : please respond 

Eunjin : this is important 

Eunjin : unniiiieeeee 

Heehyun : what could possibly be so important that you have to text me in 3 am 

Heehyun : i need sleep eunjin make it fast 

Eunjin : its about jenny unnie 

Heehyun : sigh 

Heehyun : cant you talk about this in the morning 

Eunjin : im going to a date with jenny unnie 

Eunjin : tomorrow 

Eunjin : i mean today 

Heehyun : you need to sleep if dont want to ruin your date 

Eunjin : i 

Eunjin : right, sorry to bother you at this hour 

Heehyun : its okay 

Heehyun : goodnight eunjin 

Eunjin : goodnight unnie 

 

 

- 

 

 

Eunjin : unnie 

Eunjin : unnie 

Eunjin : heehyun 

Eunjin : hey 

Heehyun : sup eunjin 

Heehyun : heehyun unnie is still sleeping 

Heehyun : this is chaeyeon 

Heehyun : did you sleep well? 

Eunjin : i did 

Eunjin : chaeyeon im nervous 

Heehyun : oh? 

Heehyun : where did yesterday's confidence go? 

Eunjin : i dont know 

Heehyun : just do it eunjin! 

Heehyun : go get em! 

Heehyun : act normal! 

Eunjin : agsgshsh 

Eunjin : was that supposed to be convincing? 

Eunjin : anyway 

Eunjin : im going to report back 

Eunjin : after the date 

Eunjin : if it went well 

Heehyun : GOOD LUCK SWEETHEART 

Eunjin : thanks chaeyeon 

Eunjin : for the first time youre not being an asshole 

Heehyun : ill take that as a compliment ^^ 

Heehyun : ily 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@empresski I JSUT REALIZED THT ENJIN IS GOINF ON A DATE 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@empresski WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@empresski ALL I KNOE WAS SHE FLIRTED WITH HER GAL 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@empresski AND NOW SHES GOINF ON A DATEE 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@empresski A NEW COUPLE IS COMING 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

wAIT MY GIRLFRIEND IS MISSING 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@empresski SHES NOT HERE WHEN I WOKE UP 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski IM NOT MISSING 

 

**Queen Chae Dominant** @j_chaeyeoni 

@empresski im tutoring chaewon 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Big Missile** @eunchaewon 

eUBICE UNIIE CRACKED AN EGG 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@eunchaewon ? 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@eunchaewon wAIT DID YOU LET HER IN THE KITCHEN????? 

 

**Big Missile** @eunchaewon 

@yebae_k BIG MISS STEAK 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Chaeyeon is tired** @j_chaeyeoni 

Sigh i came here to teach some kids math 

 

**Chaeyeon is tired** @j_chaeyeoni 

@j_chaeyeoni i did not sign up for this shit 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Family (3)** _(Heehyun, Chaeyeon, Eunchae)_

 

Heehyun : its saturday 

Heehyun : why did you called chaeyeon 

Heehyun : NOBODY studies at saturday 

Heehyun : you nerd 

Eunchae : excuse me??? 

Eunchae : at least I CARE about my grade 

Eunchae : unlike you 

Eunchae : you dont even know what you're doing on uni 

Heehyun : at least im going to uni 

Chaeyeon : EXCUSE ME??!?!?? 

Chaeyeon : I PURSUED MY CARRIER NOT TO BE DISRESPECTED LIKE THIS 

Chaeyeon : IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME AFTER I WORKED MY ASS OFF? 

Eunchae : she snapped 

Eunchae : heehyun unnie  

Eunchae : come here please 

Eunchae : we need someone to help eunice unnie 

Heehyun : why is she there on the first place 

Eunchae : food? 

Eunchae : her stove broke 

Heehyun : bullshit 

Heehyun : she doesnt have a stove 

Chaeyeon : DO NOT IGNORE ME HEEHYUN 

Heehyun : im coming there asap 

Heehyun : we need to stop eunice 

Chaeyeon : HEEHYUN 

 

 

- 

 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

This house is a... mess 

 

 

- 

 

 

**I watched DM3** @minionice 

I founs anwew stobvee 

 

**I watched DM3** @minionice 

@minionice im washunggg me and my stiovvee 

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@minionice she drunk as fuck 

 

**I watched DM3** @minionice 

@yebae_k sHE dRuNk aS fUcK 

[ ](http://i349.photobucket.com/albums/q371/shion_ss/GetImage%204_zpsvhcfo5uo.jpg)

 

**Not Anymore** @yebae_k 

@minionice wRONG MEME 

 

**KHH** @empresski 

@yebae_k YEBIN DO NOT ARGUE WITH A DRUNK PERSON PLEASE 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Family**

 

Heehyun : JUNG CHAEYEON 

Heehyun : WHY IS SHE DRUNK 

Chaeyeon : she drank my strawberry latte? 

Chaeyeon : i might or might not have mix vodka in it? 

Heehyun : CHAEYEON 

 

 

- 

 

 

**Big Missile** @eunchaewon 

MY FAMILY IS A WRECK 

 

**Big Missile** @eunchaewon 

HELP


End file.
